


Kira

by IdkIm_bored



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkIm_bored/pseuds/IdkIm_bored
Summary: Light confessed to L that he is Kira but L doesn’t want to turn him in.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L x Light - Relationship, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Kira

“It’s me, I’m Kira” Light said quietly. I gasped in shock. It’s him? After all this time? I had thought it was him at first but those suspicions had gone away after we discovered the 13 day rule. How did he survive those 50 days in confinement without writing a name in the death note if he would die after the thirteenth? “W-what?” I replied. How could this happen? As much as I hate to admit it, I had actually started to get quiet attached to Yagami Light. I really didn’t want to arrest him. This has got to be a joke. There’s no way it could actually be him. Light wouldn’t do that. “Light this really isn’t the time for jokes” “This is no joke Ryuzaki” he responded. “I’m L. I used the death note to kill all of those criminals to try and become the god of the new world. But I can’t do this anymore L” he said, a hint of remorse glimmers in his eyes. “I don’t want to arrest you Light” I whisper. “If you can stop, then maybe I won’t have to” “Wait what?” He asked. “I said if you stop and we don’t tell anyone it’s you then I won’t have to arrest you” I replied. “No I heard you but why?” He said, shocked “I’ve killed thousands of people and your just going to let me go? Why would you do that? This whole time you’ve been so intent on finding and catching Kira and now you’re just going to do nothing?” “Well I’ll have to take away the death note of course. And I’ll monitor everything you do to make sure you don’t kill again. And if you do I will turn you in” “But why wouldn’t you just turn me in?” He responded, looking confused. I sighed. I really don’t want to explain this to him. I had been purposefully avoiding the question but I guess he couldn’t take the hint. “Because Light, your the only person I’ve ever met that could actually keep up with me. If you get locked up I would get bored again” I said, sounding slightly annoyed. “Oh” he replied “Thanks I guess” “No problem, but if you get caught by anyone else, you can’t tell them I know no matter what and I will put cameras in your room to monitor what you do 24/7” “Okay. But won’t the others be suspicious if we suddenly just give up the Kira investigation?” He asked. “Well we’ll have to pretend to keep it up for a bit, but eventually it’ll just die out naturally” I replied. “Not with my father on it. He doesn’t give up on anything, especially not something as important as this” “Well then, Yagami Light, what do you propose we do?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing so if you see this please don’t bully me if it’s kinda shit :( I hope you enjoy :)  
> Also I’m sorry I completely forgot to use paragraph lol  
> I don’t know if I’ll update. It really depends on how much homework I get sorry


End file.
